


anywhere i go you go, my dear

by bloomsoftly



Series: K I S S I N G [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: a collection of shieldshock ficlets based on kissing prompts from Tumblr.Chapter 1: Steve doesn't know whether he's taking advantage of Darcy. She knows exactly what she wants.Chapter 2: Darcy gets stuck in the open during an attack, and Steve comes rushing to her aid.Chapter 3: Steve is an oblivious idiot, and Darcy tries to move on.Chapter 4: Steve acts like a caveman, and Darcy uses her loud voice.Chapter 5: Steve misses a run with Sam, and he's not sorry. (nsfw)Chapter 6: Darcy has an...interesting reaction to watching Steve give a press conference. (nsfw-ish)





	1. murmuring against partner's mouth (#1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Plebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plebe/gifts), [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts).



> title is from 'i carry your heart with me' by e. e. cummings

They bumped into the dresser in their haste to get as close to each other as they could, stumbling into the bedroom without even turning on a light. Never removing his mouth from hers, Steve cleared the clutter off the top and hoisted her up so that their faces were level. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue sensuously along hers and nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth. His hands raked through her hair, tugging with a delicious pressure that made her toes curl and her hands come up to his broad shoulders. She dug her fingernails into his back and scratching lightly.

His mouth opened with a gasp, but instead of pulling her closer he drew away. Not far, but far enough that she couldn’t get the leverage to bring him back in. “Are you sure?” he panted, lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

“Oh my Thor, Steve. Yes, I’m sure, just like I was the first twenty times you asked me.” She slid her hands into his hair, watching as his eyes drifted closed. “Are  _you_ not sure? We don’t have to do this, you know.”

His eyes flew open, piercing her with an earnest gaze, and his arms slid around her back to grip her to him even tighter. “I’ve never wanted anything so much,” he said, dipping his mouth to press it against hers tenderly. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. “I just don’t want you to regret it, is all.”

“You are sweet,” she said, punctuating each word with a sound kiss on his lips, “But if you don’t get me into that bed right now and give me the best orgasm of my life, I will never forgive you.”

His earnest look melted into a panty-dropping smirk. “Yes, ma’am.” He hoisted her over his shoulder and headed for the bed. Nipping at the soft skin just below her ass, he rumbled, “And who said anything about just one orgasm, Darce? I’ll have you seein’ stars, sweetheart.”

By the time her back hit the comforter and Steve crawled up between her thighs, she could’ve sworn the Milky Way was already flashing behind her eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like for me to add to this collection, you can [submit a kiss prompt](https://bloomsoftly.tumblr.com/post/163069167444/fictional-kiss-prompts) on my [tumblr](bloomsoftly.tumblr.com/ask).


	2. i love you (#15)

Her ears were ringing, her face was wet with something warm and sticky, and her toes were numb. In a daze, Darcy heaved herself into a sitting position and looked around. Her head swam, and she might have a concussion. Shadows swam in front of her eyes for a long moment, and she struggled to bring the world into focus. When her vision cleared, she kind of wished it hadn’t.

The sky was falling. Or at least, chunks of Manhattan were. Debris from various buildings rained down all around her, and instinctively she covered her head and tried to roll into a tiny ball, only to jerk to a stop when streaks of agony raced up her leg. Tears streamed down her face at the pain, blurring her vision again and turning her headache into a fierce migraine.

Movement at the corner of her eye made her turn her head. A blur of red, white, and blue shifted and sharpened and all of a sudden she could see Steve’s panicked face. His mouth moved, but she couldn’t hear his words. Her ears were still ringing. She just sat there and looked at him blankly. His mouth moved again, tracing the shape of her name slower this time, and the ringing in her ears slowly faded to a background hum.

“Darce?” he asked, and she could tell he saw the exact moment she could understand him. “Darcy, are you okay?” His hand came up to her face, but hesitated just before making contact. She’d never wanted anything more than she wanted his embrace, to keep her safe and warm and cared for. But she also didn’t want to associate his touch with pain, so she kept herself from swaying forward into his body. Barely.

“m stuck,” she slurred, fresh tears slipping from the corner of her eyes at the reminder.

His gaze slid down her body, darkening at the sight of the pole that trapped her legs. “Okay, Darce. Okay. I’ve got this.” Moving around her body, he crouched at one end of the pole and gave her an encouraging look. “I need you to sit very still for a second, alright? I’m gonna lift this thing off you.” And without giving her time to think about it, he did. The pain was excruciating, and her vision whited out. She wailed in agony, eyes closing to ward off the pain.

Strong arms surrounded her, and she was lifted off her feet. Steve held her steady as he moved down the street, whispering soothing words into her ear. “Everything’s gonna be alright, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He brushed his lips against her forehead in the lightest caress. “Darcy? Darce—Darce!”

It was too late. She was already slipping away.

When she woke, it was to the bright lights of the medical wing. Darcy closed her eyes immediately, groaning at the sharpness of the light on her retinas. The sound alerted Steve, who had been dozing at her bedside. He hovered over her immediately, whispering her name. She opened her eyes, pleased to find him in her field of vision instead of the blinding light.

He let out a relieved sigh at the clarity of her gaze, and his eyes shimmered with tears he refused to let fall. Smiling at her, he leaned forward to press the softest of kisses to her forehead. “I thought I’d lost you, sweetheart,” he said, choking on the last word. “I thought I’d lost you.” It was a faint whisper, one she wasn’t sure she’d been meant to hear. She was distracted when he leaned down and brushed his trembling lips against hers.

“I love you,” he breathed, and immediately pulled away. A panicked look crossed his face, like it was a confession he hadn’t meant to make. He opened his mouth, but she couldn’t bear it if he took it back. She cut him off by reaching up to tug him back to her.

Darcy slotted her lips against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth with a fervor she’d never felt. It was part of almost dying, maybe, or having the love of her life confess his feelings, too. Either way, it was the most intense, soul-searing kiss of her life, and she was in a hospital bed, for Thor’s sake. They gripped each other fiercely, tongues stroking and teeth nibbling and breaths gasping. Until the need for air eventually made her dizzy and she drew back, keeping a firm hold on his neck. There was no more running, not for either of them. “Did you mean it?”

He looked at her searchingly, but nodded. “Yeah, Darce. I did. I love you.”

“Good,” she said, a brilliant smile overtaking her bruised and battered face. “Because I love you too.”


	3. "kiss me" (#12)

Steve was clenching the champagne glass so tight, he was honestly surprised it hadn’t shattered under the pressure. Natasha clearly thought so, too, because she appeared out of nowhere to swipe it out of his hand. Leaning against the bar, she cocked a cool eyebrow at him and mocked, “You know, you could actually talk to her or, better yet, woo her away from her date, rather than settling for scaring everyone away from the bar.” He turned to her, indignant, but she just waved a hand at his face and explained, “You’ve got your Captain America expression on, and you are literally glaring in her direction every thirty seconds. Clint timed it.”

He wanted to protest—that he wasn’t jealous of Darcy’s date, or that he didn’t have a Captain America expression, he didn’t know—but he took one look at Nat’s blank expression and decided against it. She was always a formidable opponent, but when they both knew she was right, there was absolutely no point. She’d wipe the floor with him, grinning her Black Widow smile the entire time.

He huffed. “What do I do, Nat?” He found himself wishing Bucky was there; whereas Steve had always been shit with dames, Bucky would know exactly what to do. But crowds still bothered him on bad days, and he was hidden away somewhere else in the tower.

Natasha laughed. “What you should’ve done, Steve,” she purred, moving in for the kill, “is take Darcy up on any one of the dozen or so dates she’s asked you out on in the last month and a half.” Twirling a lock of hair around her finger, she mused, “With all that rejection, it’s a wonder the girl held out for so long before trying to move on.”

No. There was no way. Steve closed his eyes, wincing. Every interaction they’d had recently was filtered through a new lens: her crestfallen face each time he said no to coffee—there was always an assemble, or a mission to plan, or damn it, he’d just wanted to take her out on a nice date. To prove that he could be worthy of a woman like her. And instead he’d hurt her. Repeatedly.

Nat’s smile widened into a full grin as she watched the realization flicker across his face. “Good,” she said, tone hard. “Now go fix it, and I’ll think about not holding a grudge against you for hurting her.” He went. Not so much because of the threat, though; Natasha was scary, but Darcy was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

Her date was in an animated discussion with Tony about something. Darcy looked mildly interested but not enthralled with the conversation, and Steve couldn’t help the little zing of competitiveness that shot through his gut.  _I could do better,_  he thought.  _I will do better_. Cupping her elbow lightly, not enough to pin her in, he leaned close and asked, “Can I borrow you for a second, Darce?”

She looked up, mouth open in surprise. “Steve?” Looking around—toward her date—she said, “Look—”

He cut her off, grimacing. It was rude, but he couldn’t let this continue any longer. “It’s important, Darce, and it can’t wait. Please?” She looked at him, assessing him, for a long moment before nodding.

He led her to one of the balconies—out of sight of the main gathering and generally not known to people who didn’t live in the tower, it was perfect for a private discussion. She followed him silently. But when he opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing where to start, she took the lead. “What is it, Steve?” she asked, wrapping a hand around her middle defensively.

“You look beautiful,” he blurted out. It was true, though why he felt like he needed to tell her that before anything else, he didn’t know. It was the wrong thing to say.

“Steve,” she said, exasperated. Darcy took a step back, ready to pivot on her heel and return to the party.

“Please, wait,” he said. She paused, and he continued, “I’ve been an idiot, Darce. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to reject you—didn’t realize—” he stumbled over his words, finally ending with, “—I just wanted to take you on a nice date, but it never seemed to be the right time.”

“And the right time is now? When I just happen to be on a date with another man?”

“When I realized I was an idiot for making you wait, Darce,” he said, stepping closer. She didn’t step away, which sparked a tiny flame of hope in his chest.

“I don’t know if I can believe you. I tried for months, Steve.  _Months_.”

“Please,” he begged. “I’ll prove it.” He was desperate to make her see. She looked up at him, and he stepped forward again, so that they were pressed against each other. His hand tangled in her curls, and he whispered hoarsely, “I’ll prove it, Darce. Kiss me.”

Something like hesitation flickered in her eyes, but it was swept away in the wake of desire. And she did, rising to the balls of her feet to press her mouth against his. It was heaven, like everything he’d ever dreamed it would be, and he didn’t hesitate to  deepen the kiss. His tongue slid against hers, reveling in the faint taste of whiskey and chocolate that lingered there. She pressed against him insistently, and the kiss transitioned to something wet and filthy.

They broke apart for air, and his brain turned on again. “Darce,” he whispered, pressing insistent kisses to her mouth. “Let me take you on a date.”

“Okay,” she said, leaning back to look into his eyes. Her lips were swollen from his kiss, and a mix of giddy excitement and arousal shot straight through him. “My place, right now.”

He wavered, wanting so badly to take her up on her offer, but also wanting to treat her right. She saw the struggle on his face and rolled her eyes. “You can take me on a date for breakfast in the morning,” she offered in a tone that brooked no argument.

His heart bursting with an emotion he didn’t dare define—not yet, anyway—he leaned down for one last kiss and said, “Deal.”


	4. staring at each other's mouths (#10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware, there is mild smut at the end of this one.

He licked his lips nervously, trying to figure out a way to explain himself. Darcy’s eyes dropped to his mouth and he stepped forward, sensing an opportunity. Realizing what he meant to do, Darcy put a firm hand on his chest to keep him from coming any closer. Her expression was like a thundercloud, a storm building between them and threatening to break.

“No.”

“C’mon, Darce.” He wasn’t whining. Steve Rogers didn’t whine. “I was just trying to keep you safe.”

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Incredulously, she shrieked, “You threw me over your shoulder, Steve. In public. When I was perfectly capable of getting to a safe zone on my own.”

Okay, he was willing to admit that he may have overreacted. A little bit. In his defense, giant robots had come pouring in out of nowhere. His first thought had been to get her to safety. He just…hadn’t asked first. Which was a mistake, clearly. Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sweetheart—”

“Don’t you  _sweetheart_ me, Steven Grant Rogers. The next thing out of your mouth had better be an apology, I swear to Thor. You threw me over your shoulder. Like a sack of potatoes. Or worse, a damsel in distress. Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?”

“No, of course not.” She opened her mouth to continue her rant, so he added quickly, “And I am. Sorry, I mean.” She froze, looking at him. “I am sorry, sweetheart. I was worried, and wanted to get you safe, but I should have talked to you.”

He stepped in close, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. She looked up at him, still hiding behind her mask of anger. Hurt and frustration swirled in her eyes, and he released a regretful sigh. “I know you can take care of yourself, Darce. I do. I’m sorry.” His hand shifted, brushing up and back to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

As he rubbed the lock of hair between his thumb and forefinger, he watched the anger on Darcy’s face waver. She took a deep breath, held it, and let the frustration go. “Can you promise not to do it again?” she asked skeptically.

It was his turn to waver. Honesty won out, as it always did with him. “I can’t, Darce, I’m sorry.” There were too many variables, too many situations where he might have to break that promise. But he hurried on to add, “But I will do my best. I love you, and I respect you.”

Darcy’s eyes dropped to his mouth as he spoke, tracing the shape of  _I love you_ on his lips. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but it hadn’t happened often. She looked up at him, opened her mouth to say something—probably to argue, his lovely, spitfire girl—then shut it. Dragging her eyes away from his mouth, she looked up at him and took a step forward, leaning in.

“I love you too,” she whispered, eyes dropping back to his mouth. His heart thudded in his chest, but she didn’t let him savor the way the words lingered in the air between them. The static charge in the air shifted, from anger to something else, something sensual that simmered between them. It sparked when her lips met his, and they crashed into each other. The kiss was all tongues and teeth, and they couldn’t seem to get close enough. Hiking her up against him, Steve wrapped her legs around his hips and ground himself into her.

Her head fell back and she groaned, clutching his shoulders as she held on for dear life. He couldn’t resist pressing little bites to the smooth column of her neck, soothing them with his lips and tongue when she shuddered. She brought her head up to look at him, pupils blown wide with desire and need.

“Make-up sex?” she rasped. His hands spasmed around her back, and he headed for the bedroom without a word.

When he laid her on the comforter, she reached for the straps and zippers on his uniform, but he gently pushed her hands away. “I want to focus on you, sweetheart,” he said, kneeling at the edge of the bed and looking up at her from between her thighs. “Please.”

Darcy looked down at him, stars shining in her eyes. “If you insist,” she said, reaching to run her fingers through his hair.

He reached for the waistband of her leggings. “I do,” he promised with a wink.


	5. morning kisses (#6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut ahead!

The floor was vibrating.

Darcy was warm, cozy, and pressed up against a firm pillow. She rubbed her face against the silky heat beneath her cheek and let out a happy little sigh. Her pillow rumbled, and the warm weight draped over her back tightened its grip. She settled in, feeling well-rested and sore and so very safe and secure. Forgetting what had woken her up in the first place, she floated in the lovely space between consciousness and sleep. Just as she was about to slip back under, the harsh vibration started again.

With a grumble, she lifted her head from her boyfriend’s chest and sleepily pushed her hair away from her face. “What is that sound?” she asked, collapsing against his shoulder and closing her eyes again. She wasn’t ready to wake up.

A soft kiss brushed her lips, lingering for a second before drawing away. That was worth waking up for, she decided. And it was; Steve’s sleepy eyes stared down at her with a soft and tender look. “Mornin’, Darce,” he whispered, brushing an errant lock behind her ear. His smile was warm and loving, and the curve of his lips reminded her of all the filthy things he’d done with his mouth the night before. Her mind cleared a little bit at that, and she rubbed her thighs together beneath the blanket.

Faint rays of light filtered through the blinds, casting a soft light over the bed. It felt like a cocoon, wrapping them up in a tiny protected place where the outside world didn’t exist. Darcy began to imagine all the things they could do without any interruptions, and her heart started to race. Steve caught some of her thoughts as they flitted across her face, and his eyes darkened with want. Gripping her bare waist, he lifted her up so that she straddled his hips and hovered over him, mouth less than half an inch away from his.

“Good morning,” she whispered against his lips. Instead of allowing him to answer, she drew his lower lip between her teeth and nibbled lightly. Letting go of it with a faint pop, she soothed the spot with her tongue. His hands tightened on her back, callouses catching against her skin to draw her closer. The sleepy kiss gave way to something hotter, full of tongues and teeth and gasping groans and sighs. She rocked against him, and he moved with her.

Steve’s hand slowly teased and stroked a fiery line down her spine and around her hip, pausing to briefly squeeze her ass. She jerked against him at that, the wet heat of her arousal causing both of them to moan. Refusing to get distracted, his hand moved around her body, stroking the line of her hipbone and dropping further. His thumb brushed against her clit, causing her to arch her back and writhe on top of him. He let out a stuttered moan and thrust up beneath her, seeking out more of the delicious friction.

She started to reach between them, ready to guide him inside her and bring them both to ecstasy, when the vibrating started again. And it wasn’t the good kind, the sexy kind. “What is that?”

He looked up from where he’d been mouthing at her neck. “What?” His mouth was swollen and his pupils were blown wide open, and he looked utterly incapable of focusing on anything but her. The floor shook again, and he glanced toward the clothing that was strewn all over the carpet. “Shit,” he muttered, turning back to rub his beard across the skin of her chest. She shivered in delight, and almost forgot what they were talking about.

“That’s Sam,” he said, murmuring the words against her skin. “I told him I’d go on a run with him this morning.”

She grinned. “And now?”

“I’m a little busy,” he said, grinding up into her. “He’ll forgive me. Eventually.” The last word escaped as a breathy moan as she reached between them to guide him into place. Their eyes locked, and she sank down. There was no more talking after that, only moans and sighs and the bed rocking against the wall.

Neither of them heard the chime signaling a text from Sam.  _Seriously, man? I know you’re getting lucky right now_.

A couple of minutes later, it chimed again. _I’m never inviting you on a run again, Steve. Seriously._


	6. height differences (#17)

Steve stared down at Darcy’s head in confusion, allowing her to drag him past the few reporters who were still milling about the room, lingering after the press conference. With a firm grip on his elbow, she guided him directly toward the hallway. It was starting to make him nervous, and Natasha’s knowing smile didn’t help matters any.

Somewhat frantically, he combed through everything he’d said at the podium. He thought he’d followed the note cards Darcy’d given him fairly well—he hadn’t diverged from the topic at hand and had stuck to her bullet points—but her determined stride was making him a little nervous. She pulled him through the hallways, never breaking stride, her heels clicking with purpose along the marble floor. The sound echoed through him, creating a strange mix of anxiety and hot desire that churned in his gut. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to will the arousal away.

She pulled him around the corner into a small, hidden alcove so abruptly he almost ran into her. She spun, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit jacket and stepped backward until her spine hit the wall. Their eyes met, and suddenly Steve understood. He felt kind of silly—she wasn’t angry with him, had never been. It was a hot desire that burned in her eyes, a need so fierce it had driven her to pull him from the room. The heat that had been simmering in his gut sparked into an inferno, and he reached for her.

Even in her heels, Darcy had to rise to her tiptoes to meet his lips, and he bent to accommodate her, seizing her mouth with his. Her hands slid into his hair, mussing it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at all. He was too focused on her lips, her tongue, her teeth. On the feel of her ass in his hands, her breasts pressed against his chest. Despite the fact that they were in a public hallway and anyone could stumble upon them, he couldn’t stop.

Sliding one hand from his hair, she worked it down over his chest and abs to the buckle on his belt. She tugged at it urgently, never removing her mouth from his. “I need you,” she hissed, pulling it free.

With the last vestiges of his control, Steve shifted his hands and hiked her up his front. They both groaned at the new friction as her legs wrapped around his hips and she rubbed herself against his arousal. Cursing under his breath, Steve blindly headed for the nearest unoccupied room. Luckily, there was one nearby. Steve could only imagine the shitstorm that would start if a member of the press caught Captain America going at it like rabbits in public. Tony would never let it go, for sure.

With that thought in mind, Steve turned to lock the door behind them, pressing Darcy firmly up against it as he did so. Her head fell back with a groan, thudding against the wood as he ground himself into her. The exposed column of her neck was too tempting to resist, and he nipped little love bites into the soft, creamy skin there. Remembering her purpose, Darcy slipped a hand between them to finish unzipping his pants, pushing at them until they fell to his ankles.

Steve pushed her panties aside and thrust upward, finding the spot inside her that made them both moan. It was like coming home, and he wondered if he’d ever get enough of this feeling. Enough of her. Never, he thought, watching the way her hair spilled over her shoulders and her eyes closed in ecstasy. He’d never get enough of this.

Adjusting his grip, he brought one hand between them as he thrust into her, rubbing her clit in the little concentric circles that made her groan against him. It was hot and quick, both of them too wound up to take their time.

Later, when she was slumped against him in sated pleasure, smiling that little afterglow grin that made his heart ache, he shot her a tender grin.

“I take it you like the suit, sweetheart.”

She looked like a cat that got the cream, not even pretending to hide her satisfaction. “Mhmm,” she murmured against his neck, making him shiver. A sort of a lazy arousal simmered through his veins, a slow pleasure warm and thick like honey. “Want to know a secret?” she whispered, breathing fanning across his skin and giving him goosebumps.

At his nod, she confessed, “I do like the suit, but it was the commanding way you gave that press conference that really did me in.”

His hands clenched where they were still embracing her, holding her up against the door. “I couldn’t do it without you,” he murmured against her hair, holding her as close as possible. The air was warm and sticky between them, but he wouldn’t give up their closeness for the world.

“You could,” she said, nipping lightly at his neck to drive home her point. “But you don’t have to.”

Love exploded through him like wildfire, suffusing every cell with an adoration and devotion so potent that they made his lungs seize and his heart ache fiercely. “I love you,” he whispered fervently, pulling away to help straighten their clothing.

“I love you, too,” she replied, her heart in her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, deciding that his next mission was to find a way for them to get to his apartment without being seen. As nice as the door was, he’d really like to get her into a bed for the next round. And if the way she was eyeing him was any indication, she felt exactly the same way.


End file.
